The Missed Bullet
by narwhayley
Summary: The team are at yet another hospital in the waiting room. As they are waiting, Mick beats himself up, and goes over what has happened. Mick/Gina
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Or else I wouldn't let anyone ever cancel it, and Gina would have more lines.

Hmmm the only warning so far would be slight language. Anyways here it goes.

**Chapter 1.**

Mick's POV

God... it was only suppose to be a fast normal tip follow-up. Get there, knock on the door, ask the normal questions, find normal things, and get out. Right now I should be on an aeroplane home, sleeping, catching up on paper work – anything but this. Feeling like rubbish in another strange hospital. Thinking things over a billion times a minute. I can't believe I ever let this happen.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_That's odd. The door is open. Shall we take a look love?" I whispered to Gina. As soon as she nodded I quietly let us in. With our guns drawn, we started to scan the the average guy's perspective the house looked normal. But the place had an particular disinfectant smell to it. Like cleaning products. There were dishes with food on them at the dining table near by. Half eaten pasta and wine. Someone apparently left in some sort of a rush. Gina and I made our rounds through the front half of the house, finding a load of clothing going through the washer, and another one in the dryer. Everything seemed like what you would find in a regular household, except people decided to leave in the middle of everything. We made our way to the stairs, and she pointed me upstairs. My heavy boots pounded on the staircase while she walked further to clear the rest of the house.  
><em>

_The first bathroom was clear. Hallway was empty. On the second door to the right, I picked up noises. Feminine whimpers muffed by a rag or a hand or something. Uneven shadows escaped under the door. Standing back I quickly kicked the door back. "FBI" There was a young girl maybe 20 to 25, brown hair, five foot four or five maybe. Probably brown eyes but she was blindfolded. Scared out of her wits. Just like the ones that have been missing. A man in his mid-30s stood behind her, holding a gun. By the looks of it he did not expect us here as much as we expected to find him. Crap. Can't shoot him because I would then have to shoot through the girl. But of course he can get to me. Also, it is just my luck Gina and I weren't expecting to find anything. This was just a tip. It is one in the afternoon, so Coop will probably think we took a lunch run too after this. I made a mental prayer to Gina to call for backup. If we are screwed then we are screwed with no backup coming.  
><em>

_This guy means business. His body spread out and lowered, and looking straight at me. If I didn't do something soon, his body language said he would attack._ "_Drop your gun or I shoot." The man roared. "Sorry mate. Can't do that until you drop yours." Ha. Like I have never heard that line before. I talked about how he doesn't want to do this, drop the gun, made him feel powerful blah blah blah. _While doing so, I inched closer trying to get a shot._ I love catching the bad guy, but this is a little early in the case. I have no idea what I have gotten myself into. _We haven't even gotten started on the profile or anything. _ Suddenly a gunshot shoots through the air interrupting my rambling thoughts. Darn, too late. _

* * *

><p>Hello peoples,<p>

CMSB seems to be lacking so I decided to finally write my first fic. Of course it is my favorite Mick and Gina. Hope you like this chapter. The story is probably going to be a short one. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters at the most? Anyways thanks for reading so far. Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Or else I wouldn't let anyone ever cancel it, and there would have been more than 13 episodes.

* * *

><p>Mick's POV<p>

We are in that hospital for what seemed like hours. No one has said a word since we got here. Just sitting around, looking at our hands, studying our skin, and once in a while getting caffeine. It is around eleven at night and the only noises are various machines, and the footsteps of doctors and nurses. The stupid beeping from machines, ticking of clocks, and buzzing from the florescent lights were getting to me. It was like time was taunting us, laughing while we sat letting our imaginations come up with the worse case scenarios feeling helpless. I am going to explode and scream and kick something if I had to wait any longer. "I'm going to go take a walk." I mumble breaking the silence. Everyone looks up for a moment, but then sags their heads back down as I leave.

Walking down hall, I slowly take the hospital in. Something to distract me. Like all hospitals the sanitized smell drowns you along with those annoying beeps and buzzes. Instead of an off white pasty color, a warm happy yellow color covers the walls. Why the hell would you paint a hospital where people are sick or dying that color? Nothing is warm or happy about this situation. In another waiting area the same hard, black, plastic chairs sit empty next to each other. You would think that after so many stories and television shows where people sit in hard, sad chairs, hospitals would start investing in comfortable new ones. But no.

I finally make it outside and kick a rock around as I walk around the hospital. When I accidentally lose focus and kick it onto the street, I crumple down on a bench on the side of the hospital. With nothing to think about, I let my thoughts defeat me and think about everything that has happened so far. I have never been so worried about someone in my life. Even with Jenna and my parents. There is something about these circumstances that make me feel like I am going to die if something bad happens to her.

I'm probably there with my thoughts and everything for half an hour when I hear footsteps slowly coming towards me. I knew they would find me eventually. They were heavy and didn't go clip clop, so it was clearly a man's boots. I don't know anyone else in this random town, so whoever it was, he is either Coop or Prophet. Coop probably is inside in case a doctor decided to give us some information. Sighing I sit back up and prepare myself for some lecture or speech from Prophet. I like him, but it is too late and I'm too tired to deal with this or listen to anyone.

"Hey." said Prophet who sat down about arms length from me. "Hey." We sat there in silence for five minutes before he speaks up. "You know everything is going to turn out fine. Right?" Oh god. It is this speech. I hope that he won't go any further than this. Prophet did not give very good pep talks. He is more of a friend or teasing older brother.

Why is he bothering anyways? Everyone knows that I won't listen. "Yeah." I finally reply back. As if on cue he goes "And it is not your fault. No one blames you." Again I just answer back "Yeah." Shaking his head, Prophet gets up and starts turning back towards the hospital. "I'm here if you need me. And everything will be fine. Stop worrying."

I collapse my head onto my knees as soon as hear the automatic doors close. Apparently no one blames me. Except me. And her. I remember what a disaster this is. And it will take forever to make everything okay. And even if no one blames me, the situation is still all my fault.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_I can't remember what happens first, the unsub's gunshot, or someone tackling me. After the gunshot though, I fired my gun at him, because in the chaos the brunette got away. For a moment I closed my eyes, thinking I was dead. I opened after felt no pain. I was alive, and I thought that that the unsub had missed me. Across the room, the brunette was crying hysterically, and behind her, the unsub lay down on the floor, bleeding out. It would only take seconds for him to die. _

_But when I looked down, I remembered that someone pushed me. And what I saw was worse than being in hell. The unsub did not miss after all. There was my beautiful, blonde coworker on the floor. Covered in blood. _

* * *

><p>Hello peoples,<p>

Sorry for my horrible grammar skills, I get kind of confused with the verb tenses and stuff. Which is why it is kind of all over the place. Hopefully you can still understand this. Anyways thanks for reading so far. And thanks for the people who reviewed in the previous chapter! Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Or else I would sell the series to a couple of awesome Fanfiction writers, who would never let it become a cancelled show.

Hmmm the only warning so far would be slight language. Hmmm so Tada.

Mick's POV.

_Still in Flashback. _

_Oh my god. I froze for a quick second taking the situation in. In less than half an hour we had found our unsub with another victim. He tried to shoot me but Gina pushed me out of the way. I shot him. Gina was now lying on the floor, with a small puddle of blood around her. She was half a wake and in a lot of pain. That almost broke me inside._

_As my Special Forces, Interpol, and FBI training came back to me, I quickly put my gun back. Making sure that the unsub was dead, I told the brunette to call 911. While she was doing so, I knelt by Gina's side putting pressure onto her wounds. Blood was just leaking out of her in the stomach area. I ripped pieces of fabric from my shirt and pushed it against her. Oh god what if you kill her, I thought to myself. The brunette told me that paramedics were on their way, and I threw her my phone. Call on my speed dial number 3 I told her. The team probably still doesn't know anything yet. As I looked towards Gina's face, she was drifting in and out of consciousness. _

"_Eh love. You hang in there right?" I whispered to her._

_She kind of concentrated on me, but her eyes were hazy. _

"_Come on, just a little bit longer, don't close your eyes. The perfect Gina LaSalle would never fall asleep on the job." I kept pressing down on her wounds while talking to her. The bloody medics were taking forever. _

"_You know I will probably say this again when you are nice and lucid and not bleeding anymore, but if you ever take a bullet for me again, I will kill you myself love." Somehow my voice was steady trying to keep both of us calm; however, I could see that she could just barely hear what I said. She was closing her eyes. _

"_Hear that LaSalle? The medics are here." As I finally heard sirens in the distance, I told the brunette to open the door and lead the medics to us. Normally I would never make a victim do so much for me, but right now it was necessary. _

_I was pushed to the side when the medics came in, working and calling out stats I wish I could understand. I rambled through the medical facts I knew about her to the paramedics. Their harsh, urgent words like "BP's dropping" and "we better get this girl back fast" just made me want to drop in shame. It was all my fault that Gina was fighting for her life. I should of shot the guy sooner. I am a sniper after all. There is no excuse for this. _

_After a minute of drowning in my thoughts, a paramedic asked if I wanted to go and ride in the ambulance with them. Even though I should of secured the scene and finally get the victim's name and statement, there was no way in hell I was going to leave Gina by herself. _

_I got inside the truck and saw Gina with all the tubes and holes. And she wasn't even in the hospital yet. Blood stained most of her clothing and it would take an idiot not to realize that she was in bad shape. Just seeing her pale and dying made me want to vomit. The ride to the hospital was filled with more negative words. They rushed her to surgery as I was stuck with the paperwork. Holding the clipboard in my hands, I slumped down in a chair in the waiting room. I took shaky, slow breaths, while closing my eyes, trying to stop from breaking down. Bloody damn tears pooled up in my eyes. After finally calming down, I filled out the paperwork for Gina. It surprised me how much I knew about her._

_About five minutes after filling out the paperwork, the team came rushing in. Coop got to me first with Beth and Prophet soon circling around me. I told them the story stoically and we sat down and started the long process of waiting for the doctors. I watched how the team reacted to the news. Coop had his worried grimace on his face, and he was staring directly at the nurses' station. I don't think his eyes ever left that place. Beth left to get us all coffee, but by the way she walked off showed that she was extremely worried about her female coworker. I would be extremely surprised if any of us weren't. Prophet sat in the corner by himself, leaned by in his chair with closed eyes. His jaw was set and I could tell he was going over what had happened. _

_It just all happened way too fast. _

Hello Peoples,

Again, sorry for my grammar skills. Hopefully since I have school now they will improve. I still kind of forget what person I'm writing in. If anyone wants to tell me what tense and stuff I'm suppose to use that would be a big help. It probably wasn't the best idea writing my first story in flashback form :P. Oh well. Sorry for the wait too. I won't let this story go unfinished. That is just mean. But it might take a while. I can't wait until I write the next couple of chapters. I have always wanted a Mick and Gina in the hospital semi-dying but not chapter. So hopefully it will come to me quickly. Thanks for the people who reviewed for Chapter 2! Thanks for reading so far. Hope you review :).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Or else I would be watching this after Criminal Minds every week.

Hmmm. The warning is probably inaccurate medical info. So Tada.

Mick's POV.

So when I walk back into the waiting room, everyone looks at me. After a couple awkward seconds, Coop breaks the silence. "Gina is out of surgery and everything. The doctor is coming out to talk to us." Then everyone puts their heads back down and dives back into their thoughts. Hopefully this is good; I try to think to myself. Gina is out of surgery, and she is okay. But I still have the sinking, guilty feeling inside, knowing that I did this to her. Finally someone comes and talks to us. Coop takes the lead while Prophet, Beth, and I stand quietly with our arms crossed behind him.

"Hello, I am Doctor Brant Jarvis."

Coops shakes his hand while saying

"Good evening Doctor. I'm Sam Cooper, this is Agent Simms, Griffith, and Rawson."

We nod our heads as he acknowledges us.

"Well Agent Cooper, your agent is stable at the moment. She is unconscious and in the ICU at the moment. The surgery went well but she lost a lot of blood and is very prone to infections and the whole deal. The next couple of days will be crucial."

"Thank you Doctor. Can she take visitors?"

"Well she is unresponsive at the moment, and visiting hours are over, but I think it would be alright if a person stayed with her. Just ask the nurse for a cot or something. Only one though. I advise the rest to get a motel though. Any questions, concerns?"

"No, but thanks doctor. "

We all mumbled our thanks as he walked away. Turning back to our little group, Coop says

"Okay, I will book three rooms at the motel a couple of block from here. Who wants to stay?"

"Mick should." I look up at Beth who has said my name. I don't know why they would let me stay with her. Knowing that she almost and still could die because I didn't think fast enough in a situation. While I was thinking, Cooper and Prophet agreed, and somehow I was staying with Gina for the night.

I mumble bye to them as they walk towards the exit, promising to call if something happened, and telling them to give Garcia a heads up.

Walking away, I locate where the ICU is. In the elevator there are so many thoughts going on in my head, that I just block them out and don't think. By this time I am tired as well. Speaking to the nurse I find out what room she is in, and as instructed I wash my hands. Bloody hell, its been a long time since I've been here. Even for cases I tend to avoid such depressing places. I humorlessly chuckle to myself, thinking of the irony that an FBI Special Forces agent has an issue with sad things.

Finally standing at the door, I mentally prepare by self, waiting for the nurse to let me in. As soon as I creep in I hear the faithful beeping coming from the heart, blood pressure, and respiratory monitors. The soft fluorescent lights buzzed faintly in my ear. A rhythemic drip coming from the IV stuff could be vaguely heard by my ears. The air smelled slightly like rubbing alcohol and rubber gloves. Even though I prepared myself for coming here, her tiny, motionless body lying delicately on the bed made me feel worse than before. I want to tear off a light cotton sheet that draped over her; it looked too much like one of those tarps we use to cover up bodies.

Some of the lights slightly hit her face, drawing my attention to how pale she looked. A clear mask covers her face to help her with breathing. She lay unmoving in the jungle of wires and tubes around her. I just want to shake and jump on the bed until she wakes up or move. Though that might not be the best idea. I think I let out a sigh of relief when I see her chest slowly moving up and down. Her perfect arms are bare and parallel to her sides and I am just waiting for her to wake up. Even though I know she won't. Seeing her so skinny and fragile I look down at myself. We all need a break. Too many cases and too much stress have left the team like zombies.

After a minute or two of just staring there, I grab a chair and pull it close to her side, making sure that I don't trip or pull on any of the wires. As softly as I can, I put my arms down onto the bed. Studying her some more, I see that even though her face is emotionless and still, there is a modest amount of tension. As profilers even in our subconscious mind, we still are on high alert. Speaking of profilers, I should probably stop profiling her. I have no idea why but on impulse I slowly grab her hand.

This would be the time to talk or something I tell myself. But I have no idea what to say or how to apologize. If I even should apologize because if she were conscious, she would yell at me or something of that sort. Pathetically, I mumble a quick hi to her and tell her to feel better. Along with some uncomfortable quietness in between. I cannot think of any inspirational speeches or heartfelt I'm sorrys to say to her. Eventually I jokingly proceed to tell her how brazen it was of her to tackle me, and how I could of totally taken down the unsub myself.

In time I think I ramble myself to sleep because there is a nurse shaking me when I open my eyes. She then tells me that I shouldn't sleep hunched over from my chair and to go freshen up while she makes her rounds. I notice that it I have gotten a good three hours of sleep and it is now four in the morning. Checking my phone, I text Coop back saying Gina is fine so far. I know that he is awake, especially at a time like this. After walking a lap around the hospital, I circle back to Gina's room, figuring that I have given the nurses enough time to check her over again.

Hmmm, my writing issues might be a bit better than the last chapter. Oh well. This chapter is a little bit longer than my others I think. I have never really been inside of a hospital except for checkups so I just googled some information. If you have any comments on what I should do with this story please review. Thanks for reading the story I really appreciate it. And to those who review I thank you guys too because reviews are awesome. Hope you continue reading :).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. If I did I would update faster. :P

Mick POV:

As I walk back into the room I see a cot one of the nurses put in for me. Hmm I'll have to thank them for that. I probably won't use it though. Maybe Prophet or Beth will use it during their turn or something…

Anyways glancing back at Gina, I pull back the same old chair back near her bed. I don't know why and if it is appropriate or not but I reach out to straighten out her hair. Gina is the type of girl who fancies her hair. It's one of the things she probably spends time on in the morning judging on how nice it is everyday and the fact that she isn't the one to slab make-up on her face. And how much she hates coming in early. I smile at the picture of her looking like a zombie at early morning briefings but with her hair impeccable. I finally stop after I get most of the tangles out.

I know I am being unfair but I wish she would wake up. Granted it has only been a little over half a day since the whole thingamajig started. But patience isn't my strong suit. I want her to wake up and open her eyes just for a moment. So I know she'll be okay. I know the doctor said everything would be okay. But still. A little physical reassurance would mean the world to me. It pains me to look at her, knowing that I had a small part in her unconscious state. Being so small and pale. A couple more shades paler and she could blend in with the sheets. She is in the exact position I left her in too. It's so strange seeing the girl, who is always right along side me arresting bad guys, so still and quiet.

In fact before today, I rarely saw Gina sick or injured at all. The whole team has one strange immune system where none of us are ever sick. We have faced anthrax, the plague and other infectious diseases on the job. Not to mention the regular flu and cold. No one has ever been really shot too. Usually bullet wounds are reserved for me. Or Beth that one time. But even then it is only just a graze. We have been lucky with bombs too. My Special Forces training has guaranteed that. The whole team has been very lucky until now. Our luck better not end now.

I finally speak up to her. What is with me being scared of Gina. An unconscious non-speaking one too.

"Eh love. I hope you can hear me. Well its like four in the morning so maybe you are a sleep or something. Anyways you better get better. Or else I'd have to deal with Beth and Prophet alone. You can't do that to me darling. Besides you know that we could never find a prettier blonde to replace you right? Where would we find another pretty, intelligent, teammate who has a nice name and is not a pratt. Who is going to make the team go on those little outings that we all complain about? Let me tell you a secret love. I'm pretty sure Beth and Prophet secretly like the random movies and events you drag us too. I'd never admit it to your conscious self but sometimes they are bearable for me too."

After staring at the sickly blonde some more, my eyes gradually started to sink. I should leave the chair and head to the cot but I am too tired to do that. Or I just wanted to stay near Gina. I'll lie to myself and say the former. Oh well…

* * *

><p>After I woke up it was half past 8. All in all I have slept about 6ish hours. Which is pretty god. Almost as good as a regular night. However my back and neck are killing me. Stupid plastic chair. The whole team should be here in about an hour or something. Maybe earlier. I'm glad we have our badges. Usually infirmaries never let people in. But thankfully an FBI badge goes a long way in this town. Plus we caught a killer. That should count as something too.<p>

One of the nurses comes in and checks up on Gina. Again to be out of the way I leave to go to the toilet and get some air or whatever. Plus they are probably going to have clean and look at her wound. And then they would have to take off her gown or something. I'm pretty sure Gina would not be pleased if I saw something I wasn't suppose to see while she was unconscious. Nope, she would kill me or something.

I get back and plop myself back into the seat. Checking my phone, I tell Coop that it is probably okay for them to come back. It's almost visiting hours anyways. Well I think. Hopefully I'm close enough. They should be here in half an hour. The motel is only a couple of minutes away, but I guess they have to pick up breakfast.

After two quickly flipped magazines later, I get a text from Coop saying that they are there are in the front of the hospital. Mumbling a goodbye and be back soon to Gina, I leave to find them. I see the rest of the team and we mumble our quick hellos. Prophet tosses me a bag of what smells like breakfast. "So how is Gina doing?" he askes.

"Well, she is doing fine I guess. Still not awake but maybe its just because it is too early. One of the nurses said she could leave the ICU today or tomorrow and be admitted into a regular room. There has been no infections or any of that drama so she has been lucky. You guys can visit her now I think. Visiting hours haven't started yet, but I am sure someone will let you go in." I say back.

"Good. I'll go first." Announces Beth.

No one really has a problem with letting her go first, so we all just wait outside in the waiting room. While I eat my jam and toast, Coop brings up work.

"Well, Fickler has given us a weeks break, but we need to finish up all the paperwork first. If anyone wants to leave to use up the break you can."

Prophet and I both not, but it is very unlikely that any of us would leave. Nobody really has any family close by or significant other to go to. Plus we would never leave Gina in a hospital alone.

"I also called her next-of-kin." Coop continues. "Her father answered but I don't think they are coming down here. He just told me to keep him updated."

That just made my blood boil. How could someone not visit their daughter? Whatever, Gina has us here. Coop pulls out some of our paperwork from a bag and hands it out. "Might as well." he says as we start filling out forms and writing out reports.

Eventually Beth comes out and Prophet goes in. By the look on her face, I see that Beth is a little shaken up. I think everyone will be. I offer a quick "she'll be fined," and Beth throws me a smile in thanks. We all write our reports in the little waiting room that has become our new office. We better be nice to the infirmary staff now. After Prophet comes back, one of the doctors check up on her. When he comes back, Coop steps up to talk to him.

After a long while, Coop comes back to tell us what the guy said…

Sorry for the long wait guys! AP classes kind of suck. I had a four day weekend and finally got around to writing. Thanksgiving Break is in a week so I should have another chapter out. Oh and in the last chapter I had a typo at the top. It was Chapter 4 not Chapter 3. If you have any comments on what I should do with this story please review. Because my plan of where this is going is kind of loosey goosey. Thanks for reading the story I really appreciate it. And to those who review I thank you guys too because reviews are amazingly awesome. And those who alerted and favorited my story thanks! I just found out where to see that :P. Hope you continue reading :).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. And I've never been shot, so some of the hospital/medical stuff might be wrong.

Mick's POV

After a long whilst, Coop comes back to tell us what the guy said…

"Well Gina will probably be in the ICU until tomorrow morning, just to make sure there are no complications, infections etc. A gunshot wound to the abdomen is pretty painful, so they have her on sleeping medication and all of that; she should be off of 'em sometime tomorrow. She will probably stay in the hospital for at least the next 6 days. Usually gunshot wounds require at least a week, but since we aren't at home, the doctor said she could be discharged couple days earlier. Someone will have to stay with her the first few days though. And then we should have her officially back at work after maybe 2 and a half months. She will probably just hang around and work with Penelope earlier though."

"Hey I'll look after her when we get back then." I volunteer.

"Sure." Sam answers. He probably doesn't agree to this according to the look on his face, but Gina and I have some stuff to get rid of outwith the hospital.

After Coop sits down again, Prophet goes "Hey Mick, you should go back to the motel for awhilst."

"Why?" I shoot back. Hmmmh maybe I should be a little less harsh.

"Because you stink." Beth laughed.

"Yeah Mick, you should head back. Take a break or something. A shower. You've been here since yesterday." Coop says.

"Nah it's okay guys. I'd rather stay." Even though I know I'm outnumbered, I still try.

"Nope. We don't need four people in a hospital. In fact, Prophet, Beth you guys head back home too." Answers Coop.

"Hey but Sam..." Beth starts

"There's no reason why you should be here. Gina is sleeping and you guys could always come back tomorrow. It's only a two hour drive. And you should use this break to your advantage. We only get so many vacations right?" Coop says.

"Awww Coop. You can't make us leave. Mick gets to stay." Prophet complains.

"Mick is going to the motel. You guys take off. Don't waste your vacation. You can come back tomorrow or something." Orders Cooper.

"C'mon Sam. You know this isn't right. We want to be here when Gina wakes up too."

"No buts. This is an order. Everyone can leave. You can come back tomorrow. There is no need for you guys to be here whilst Gina is sleeping. I will leave when Mick comes back." Replies our boss.

By now we can see that there is no arguing with him. Prophet and Beth look pissed off as well. We leave Sam in the waiting room and head to the parking lot.

"We'll come with you to the motel." Prophet says. "Our go-bags are still there and the extra SUV. Beth and I will take one car and you and Sam can share the other."

I agree and let him drive. Whilst driving, him and Beth tell me to call 'em if Gina wakes up or something like that. And that they probably aren't going to do anything, so it's okay to bother 'em. Along with some banter and teasing of course. Luckily the motel is only a few minutes away. They gather their stuff and we say our goodbyes and Prophet tosses me the keys to the other SUV.

I head inside the motel room. I guess I'm sharing one with Cooper. Though only one of us would be here most of the time. Well, there better be only one person at a time unless Prophet or Beth came back. I would never leave Gina in the hospital alone. I use up half an hour to shower and clean myself up. And then I push myself onto the bed to take a nap or something. It's bloody stupid that I am here anyways. I got six hours of sleep last night. And that is normal for me. I figure that I'd just stop and get paperwork done instead. But I could of done that in the hospital.

After another hour or so I finish half of the paperwork. And probably lost half of my mind. There is nothing else to do, so I think I'll go out on a run or something. Maybe for an hour or so. Then maybe pick up some supper and Coop will let me into the hospital.

I arrive back inside the waiting room around one. Coop isn't there so I assume he is just in Gina's room.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey. Anything change?" I reply.

"Nothing much. You brought lunch?"

"Yup. Chinese." I say blandly. There is nothing really to say or do. Waiting for Gina to wake up and get better sucks. I'm not the biggest fan of patience.

Soon after eating, Coop says "I'm going out to run errands, go home, return paperwork, etc. Do you want anything? I'll be back at around 7 or 8. "

"No I'm good. Take back my paperwork for me." I reply, surprised that he was leaving too. "You should also ask Beth or something what Gina would want. I'm pretty sure she has a key."

"Okay. See you later." Coop waves. Or does that head nod thing that signals goodbye.

Then I walk over to Gina's room, and start watching her sleep again.

So after half an hour of me yakking and watching (mostly watching), I decide to take a break and get to the gift shop. I don't really know why infirmaries have gift ships. It's a rubbish idea. Plus they jacked up the prices. Good thing Red Cell profilers get paid a little extra. There was this one itty-bitty thingamajig that cost fifth-teen dollars. Of course I get something for Gina anyways. What would say, "Sorry you were shot because of me?" Since plants and flowers weren't allowed, I brought her a big, stuffed, purple bunny. She doesn't fancy pink, and I'm pretty sure bears were too mediocre for her.

Walking back to Gina's room, I dub it Floppsey. I'm pretty sure Gina has never had a Floppsey in her life. But as I reach the ICU, there are a bunch of nurses near her room. Setting Floppsey in the waiting room, I crowd the nurse's desk, demanding an answer. After an absurd "no comment" I rush back to the area near Gina's room where a nurse tries to push me back outside. Finally I jump up enough to take a little peep at the commotion inside.

Hmmm well I'm kinda getting bored of this story. I'll finish it of course. But it might take awhile. And I'm kinda rushing through Gina's recovery times. Maybe one or two chapters left? Oh well. I might work on another story, a Thanksgiving fic. But who knows. Thanks for reading guys! I'm going to update either way but please review! They make my day lol. Have a great Thanksgiving if I don't update or post before then!


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

Chapter 7

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Probably a good thing because I haven't updated this in a while.

Anyways, before you continue, this is only half of a chapter. I wrote this like a week ago, and I haven't gotten to writing the rest of this. So feel free just to wait until the next part comes up to read it. Or just read it now. Just wanted to give you guys some proof that I'm still finishing it. Thanks for sticking with this for so long!

* * *

><p>Mick's POV<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Chapter 6: <em>

_I crowd the nurse's desk, demanding an answer. After an absurd "no comment" I rush back to the area near Gina's room where a nurse tries to push me back outside. Finally I jump up enough to take a little peep at the commotion inside. _

* * *

><p>Gina was awake. I almost jumped in relief. However, looking around, there was chaos everywhere inside that little room. Nurses and doctors or whatever were running around checking machines and poking and prodding. I could hear all the machines and everything, and they were beeping really fast. I'm not a doctor, but I'm sure that must be bad. Glancing towards Gina, her eyes were somewhat glossy; and it looked like she was trying to move them around, but it wasn't working. Her head and body stayed perfectly still. I tried getting her attention, but some how, even though I was about 10 or so feet away from her, nothing came out of my mouth. Finally, she managed to move her eyes towards my direction.<p>

I could see the fear somewhat leave her eyes. I bet she could see me looking a tad less worried too. Her heart monitor thing slowed down to a semi-normal level I think, because the nurses finished up and told me that I could stay as they walked away. Smirking over the fact that I made her heart slow down and trying to keep a normal appearance on, I inched closer to her bed.

"Hey." I say awkwardly, my eyes roaming around to just about anywhere except for hers.

"Hey." She whispered hoarsely back.

The whole "I'm sorry you almost died because of me, and I'm glad you're not dead" conversation went better in my head. We kind of both take things in for a minute before I notice her eyes glancing at some ice chips out of her reach.

"Here." I bend over and take a medium sized one out of the bucket. It would just suck if I caused her to choke on an ice cube after everything. When I slowly place the ice chip in her mouth, my fingers touch her lips gently. And I blush. From only that. I never blush. It is a great time to start, I tell myself sarcastically. Well, on the bright side, she didn't choke.

"I'm glad you're okay love." I grinned a little, trying to mask my face. Sadly though, Gina is a profiler; and I'm sure she noticed, even with the whole almost dead thing going on. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. My stomach area kind of hurts like hell though." She laughed shakily, trying to joke it off.

"You sure? Do you need anything?" I ask, looking her over again. She still didn't look so good. Her skin was still a scary looking pale, and she tried to hide winces and gasps every time her torso moved. Because of this, she tried not to move other parts of her body and was very still in general, except for her head.

"Yeah I'm sure." She said, rushing the words out. "I'm glad you're okay Mick."

"Thanks, I'm glad you aren't dead either. And thanks for taking a bullet for me." I reply back.

"You're welcome. I know you'd do the same thing for me." Gina said softly.

While Gina isn't particularly healed all the way yet, I think I'll make my "never do that again" speech now. That way she can't leave I guess.

"Now you do know love, that you are never to do that ever again." I smirk but say quite seriously. "I do appreciate the gesture of course, but you know I'd rather myself die, then let you take the bullet for me."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN: Well there it is. It is only half the chapter though. And I have the end all done so I just have to connect the two later. Again, really, sorry for not updating this in a while. I wrote the whole Thanksgivingholiday thing and then life, and laziness got in the way. Anyways thanks to everyone who stuck around and told me to continue haha. I will update the rest of this eventually. Hope you continue reading/reviewing and maybe even writing CMSB stories!


	8. Chapter 7 Part II

Chapter 7

Criminal Minds Suspect Behavior. Mick/Gina fic.

I do not own this at all. Probably a good thing because I haven't updated this in a while.

Anyways, this is the final part of the last chapter. I finally got around to it. My bad haha. Thanks for sticking with this for so long!

* * *

><p>"<em>Now you do know love, that you are never to do that ever again." I smirk but say quite seriously. "I do appreciate the gesture of course, but you know I'd rather myself die, then let you take the bullet for me."<em>

Now it was Gina's turn to blush.

"Thanks Mick. That's sweet." She said softly, looking away. We then both stay there awkwardly for a minute.

"So anyways," I started, quickly trying to change the conversation. While I liked our little chat, I am not really a heart to heart type of person. "we caught the guy that shot you." Cringing, I muttered a quick "opps" and told her the girl we saved was okay. That was probably the wrong thing to say.

"That's nice." Gina said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm glad we got them." It is a good thing that she knows me.

"Beth, Prophet, and Coop were here." I also mentioned, trying to make up for the last awkward comment. "Coop made them both go home. We have a little vacation thanks to your little danger spree love. But they will be back soon."

She smiled at her little nickname. "That's good Mick. I'm glad you guys are all getting vacation out on my expensive." She teased back.

"Looks like you're good for something other then giving the team gray hairs and heart attacks eh?" I laughed back

"Thanks." She smiled. Shifting in her bed a bit, I saw her wince in pain.

"Eh you alright Gina?" I asked very concerned. I still couldn't help but think that this was all my fault.

"I'm fine." Gina said, mocking me. "Just a little bit sore. And don't look at me like that. It's just one shot…"

"and it was to the abdomen. Where you could of died." I butted in from my seat.

"and," Gina stressed, "I didn't die. And again, it's not your fault." She whispered softly, digging at me with her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know love. How can I not when you look at me like that. I'm glad your okay." I let out a small chuckle, smiling at her.

"Anyways I got you something, let me go get it." I walked quickly out into the waiting area and grabbed the gift where I left it. As I went back into the room, Gina giggled at my gift.

"Don't make fun of the bunny.' I teased. "Its name is Floppsey."

She giggled again. Subconsciously I decide that I really like her little laughs. "Wow for me? I never knew you had it in you." She mocked me.

"Love, you wound me." I laughed back, placing Floppsey next to her on her bed.

She reached a bit and grabbed it. "Thanks Mick."

Laying back down, she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Eh love, if you are tired, go to sleep." I lectured sternly.

"Well…" She tried to fight back.

"No arguments love. I'm going to be the most annoying partner the next couple of weeks so you better get used to it." I said harshly, while trying not to grin.

"Okay." Gina said softly, already falling asleep. Our whole conversation tired her out I guess. I looked at her, with her blond hair streamed down to one side of her face. Her bandages were still wrapped around her abdomen, but she had a bit more color to her face. Machines were still hooked onto her, but they were muted so you could barely hear them. And sitting by her side was the huge, purple Floppsey. While the next couple of days were going to be rough, and I knew that she would hate physical therapy and being out of the field for a couple of weeks; she was going to be okay.

After watching Gina sleep for a while, I slowly get up out of the chair and quietly leave the room. I feel a bit bad for leaving her, even if it is just for a second. However, I do go outside, rushing quickly so I could get back in there. The last time I left something big happened. Breathing in some fresh air, I get some kind of odd, giddy feeling, and pause to see that I am grinning idiotically. Even though I know I should be relieved that Gina is alive, I scold myself and get back to business. Taking out my phone, I dial it and it rings about three times before someone picks up. "Hey, Coop. She's okay."

AN: Hmm first of all really, really, sorry for not updating this in a while. AP and honors classes got in the way haha. Anyways thanks to everyone who stuck around this long enough for it to finish. I have to admit this story and POV isn't my best work in terms to planning and basic writing skills in general haha. Especially with verb tenses. But hey, thanks to Natalie, teaguere, K.A. Tesla, TWHATT18, Yeto, Lover of Reid, lilli-glenane, Gill, anonimo, diana17over, jessytomadon, and seriosly77 for reviewing, favoriting, or alerting this story. And everyone else who has read this. And I have a couple of fics in the works so keep checking back haha. Hope you continue reading/reviewing and maybe even writing CMSB stories!


End file.
